Monochrome
by Adolli
Summary: In the darkest of times a scientist drafted an idea, a machine, and put it away in the cellar for safe keeping. They never returned to that cellar. But someone else did, and now they must do what is right to save their home. (Rated M for violence and swearing. Free of NSFW content.)


**This story is based on an old rp with a friend. We never got to finish it so I thought that I may as well take the idea and put it into fanfiction. Also I thought I may as well use human names because if I like it I'll present it to my English teacher for her opinion! Hope you enjoy!**

Eirikur moved so quickly that he practically danced through the old city. So old he's forgotten it's name with time. So old that the buildings still matched up with those in his home. After one hundred years he thought that they might have changed a bit; this was the mainland after all. He still recognised many of the buildings from when he was last here, yet the name had never taken him. He shook his head to clear his mind of all the ghosts that he felt around him and picked up the pace navigating the crumbling buildings. That's when he ran right into the new city. It was a bubble. A literal bubble. It was just floating there about a meter from the ground, holding up thousands of levels of buildings: compact pod housing, a buried dome for a pool, rows of neat circular shops and people floating about on space-age contraptions. These buildings certainly did not match up with the buildings of his home. He stood in awe for a moment more before composing himself and darting towards his only chance at survival.

He ran along the smooth white tiles of the floor, heading for the circular shops he'd spotted from outside, while trying desperately not to be seen. Though, thankfully, he blended in quite well; Vintage clothing was in style. As he neared what appeared to be a lift he slowed to a brisk walk. He hesitated for a moment before entering the lift and keeping his head down. At least, it appeared to be a lift. It was a smooth and see-though contraption that was shaped like an egg. It probably wasn't the best way to travel if he wanted to keep a low profile but unfortunately it seemed to be the only way up. He looked around for a button that might be the floor number. There weren't any. How was he...The contraption was still for a moment more before it shot into the sky, an electrical current holding everything in place. It seemed to be heading up at top speed with no intention of stopping. Was it sending him to an authority? Had it noticed that he wasn't meant to be there? Eirikur was just about ready to take a leap of faith through the glass walls when the elevator jerked to an abrupt stop before a row of mechanics shops. Relieved, he stepped through the now open doors into the busy pathway. he was right where he needed to be. Though he was confused because it was as if the lift had somehow read his mind and inferred where he wanted to go. It'd better not have inferred anything else or he was screwed.

Now that he was calmer, he decided that he may as well look around. Things seemed very different to when he was last here. People dressed as if they were in a fantasy novel; There were dresses that seemed to be made of ice, fire or water. In some cases it looked as if people were on fire. There were jackets that looked like cobwebs. Around people's wrists there were what seemed to be elongated bubbles in a variety of colours. There were also people dressed like him; minimalist. And the walls were adorned an abundance of maps above glowing doorways. They were obviously different countries but the words above them always read 'Pangea' and then a number. As he walked he passed a number of doors like this. He chose to leave them for exploring at a later date. After all, if he succeeded he could return whenever he wished. It was that thought that kept him from stopping at every new and exciting thing as he strolled through the overly clean and bright level of the city. It still struck him as strange: This bubble was a whole city? It was surprising that things had changed so drastically in just a century.

Eventually Eirikur came to a building named 'Stun'. It was a curious looking place; it had old fashioned stone walls and smelled strongly of chemicals. Interested, Eirikur wandered inside to inspect and was greeted by a young woman in a white coat. The smart young woman started talking a babble of thousands of languages at high speed until stopping at the one he was most familiar with. Well, at least the one he could understand best: Norwegian. For some reason she, though having spoken some words in what he assumed was Latin, hadn't uttered a word of Icelandic. Maybe it was because everyone thought that Iceland was destroyed. He furrowed his brow, troubled by remembering the hardships of his own home. The woman began to greet him. She kept on adjusting her accent and every once in a while made a faint blip of noise that made the place where her heart should be glow blue. It took a moment before Eirikur realised that she must be a robot. Now even humanoid robots were a thing?

"Hey, can I ask something?"

The robot woman made a low buzzing sound that seemed as if it was meant to be a laugh. He took that as a yes.

"What is this place actually for?"

"Weaponry," A blue light flashed behind her eyes and she added "For self-defence only."

"Of course."

"Would you be interested in purchasing anything?"

Eirikur wondered or a moment if there was anything that he would need for his task. A device for knocking people out would probably be useful if anyone recognised him.

"Do you have knock-out gas or similar things?"

The robot smiled, revealing a web of silver circuits behind her probably ceramic teeth, and disappeared of into the back of the store. Eirikur waited a moment before noticing his problem; He had no money. He had nothing to pay for whatever he decided to buy. And even if he did have money it would be outdated by now. The robot returned holding a small pen device with a sharp looking needle sticking out of the end.

"What's that?"

"An injection pen."

"What does it do?" Eirikur frowned.

"If you encounter an attacker you can extend the needle and inject them with sleeping fluid."

"How much is it?"

The robot's eyes lit up blue and he was engulfed in bright light. It made his skin tingle and his vision blur. Beginning to panic, he tried to flee, but couldn't move an inch thanks to having half of his senses shut down by the beam.

"It costs nothing." The robot made that same low buzzing sound as before as the light faded. "Not for you, Pangea 5."  
Eirikur stood frozen in shock. Had it recognised him? He was in big trouble if it had. quickly he took the pen from its hand and retracted the needle uttering a quiet thank you as he turned to escape.

Upon leaving the building he took a deep breath. What now? It had identified him as 'Pangea 5', what did that mean? What was Pangea? He looked around the shopping area in panic, almost expecting guards to descend on him. But nothing happened; no one gave him a second look. He slipped the pen into his jacket pocket for future use and decided that coming back another day was probably a better idea, or heading to another city. Carefully, so as not to be noticed, he walked among a crowd of teenagers back to the elevator. His only goal to leave safely. He heard a sharp gasp behind him and froze; he'd been seen.


End file.
